


In Which Homestuck Goes Into Minecraft (Drabbles)

by PandaSkeleton



Category: Homestuck, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Minecraft, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaSkeleton/pseuds/PandaSkeleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Title really explains it, cus this is just going to be a collection of cute drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Homestuck Goes Into Minecraft (Drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

> Mituna/Kurloz :o)

It was supposed to be fun, he and his moirail doing a maze together. Though, Kurloz was a bit impatient and would track ahead to attack the monsters and loot everything. He ended up losing Mituna who had wandered in another direction and was fighting off monsters alone.

 

“Kurly!?” Kurloz could hear his friend yelling and started to look around, occasionally finding more chests and stopping to loot them. “Kuuurrlooooozz!!!” Kurloz ran around trying to find Mituna’s voice and was freaking out a bit because at points he would hear him from around the corner and he wouldn’t be there.

 

“Tuna?” Kurloz stopped and looted another chest, stuffing the papers and potions into his bag. He could hear some fighting on the other side of the wall.

 

“KURLY!!!” Tuna went to the wall from his side and banged on it.

 

“Tuna, are you ok?” Tuna banged on the wall and lightly sobbed.

 

“Kurly….I’m scared…there’s monsters and bugs and it’s scary…” Kurloz heard his friend lightly sniffle and felt his heart break at the noise.

 

“Shh, it’s ok Tuna. I will find you. I promise” Kurloz lightly touched the cold bricks of the wall, and laid his head against it. “I promise” He pulled out his pickaxe and stepped back and tried to bust through the wall, but felt the shake of his pickaxe giving out and the head shattering. “Fuck!” He threw the broken pieces to the ground. “I promises Tuna, I’m coming for you!” He yelled and then ran off.

 

“Kurloz please, don’t leave…don’t leave!” Tuna yelled but Kurloz was too far to hear.

 

Unfortunately the raiding part of Kurloz got the better of him and he would constantly pause to open chests and steal everything before moving on to find Mituna.

 

Mituna on the other hand was just trying to find Kurloz and was just attacking monsters and trying to find his moirail, crying as he did so.

 

“Kur-loooz” He sobbed, wiping at his face and trying so hard to not get lost. “please Kur…” He cried and then turned the corner. “Kur?”

 

Kurloz was busy looting a chest and when he heard Mituna he turned but didn’t see him and then went to run to get him but Mituna grabbed his arm and turned him around and hugged him.

 

“Kurloz I missed you!” He cried and hugged his friend as hard as he could.

 

“Oh Tuna, there you are” He smiled and hugged back. “Let’s go” He started off, unfortunately at a fast pace like before.

 

“They find each other and then Kurloz immediately leaves” Kankri mutters to Cronus who just chuckles softly.

 

“Ridiculous”


End file.
